


Medium

by Cookie2rookie



Series: Non-normal Kagami [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ghosts, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara’s pet goldfish dies and Kagami is left to explain its feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medium

Murasakibara was distraught and that was putting it simply. He was a total mess; not going to practice or class, not responding to Tatsuya when he tried to consolidate him, and most unnerving of all, not eating his sweets or snacks. Tatsuya had even called Akashi up to see if the heterochromatic boy could snap Murasakibara out of his depression. Of course that didn’t go well as Murasakibara snapped and threw his desk at the small teen. And as per typical of Akashi, he responded by trying to stab Murasakibara in the eyes with a pair of scissors.

Hence the reason why Kagami was here, Tatsuya had called him up and asked for help. Kagami, hearing the desperate and lost tone in Tatsuya’s voice responded without thinking. So here Kagami is, inside a dimly room with everything upturned and a purple haired giant in the middle of the room sobbing over an empty fish bowl.

“Murasakibara?” he asked as slowly walked into the room.

The giant didn’t respond as he sniffled. “Leave” he croaked not turning around.

“I can’t” Kagami spoke gently “I came to see you” Kagami frowned at the back of Murasakibara.

“You saw me” Murasakibara became angry, “you can leave now” he growled.

Kagami’s eyes widen as he got a better glimpse of the bowl. “I really can’t” he watched as a shadow moved in the fish bowl.

Murasakibara’s head turned to glare at Kagami. “Leave before I make you”.

Kagami tilted his head at the shadow and continued to approach the large teen, “what do you see in the tank?” he asked instead, wanting to know if Murasakibara saw the shadow.

A tear escaped Murasakibara’s eyes as he looked down at the fish bowl, “I used to see Goldie” his tears started to fall faster to the ground, “but now he’s gone and it’s empty”.

Kagami nodded even if Murasakibara was no longer paying attention to him. Turns out that Tatsuya’s suspicion was right and both the fish and Murasakibara needed to move on.

“Hey” Kagami spoke up as he kneeled down across from Murasakibara. “I need you to come with me” Kagami paused as he watched the motionless Murasakibara and the shadow, “you can bring your tank” Murasakibara stiffened and the shadow started to move around the bowl faster.

“I don’t want another fish” Murasakibara hissed at Kagami, “Akashi and Himuro-” Kagami’s eyes widen at the lack of nicknames, “-tried that on me”. Murasakibara put the fish bowl besides himself and launched himself at Kagami, “I.don’t.want.a.new.fish” he growled as he rolled around the floor trying to choke Kagami.

Kagami wheezed as he tried to escape the tight grip on his throat.

“I want Goldie back!” Murasakibara roared as he ended up on top of Kagami. To emphasis his want he tightened his grip on Kagami’s neck and slammed the red head down into the ground hard.

“I know” Kagami managed to choke out through the tight grip on his throat, “Goldie wants to see you too” his neck was suddenly released.

“What?” Murasakibara asked as Kagami coughed roughly, “Goldie is dead” he spoke and new tears began to form in his eyes. “He can’t be brought back to life and you can’t speak with him” Murasakibara broke into tears and held his down low.

Kagami rubbed his throat as Murasakibara picked up the abandon bowl. “You can’t bring him back” Kagami nodded at Murasakibara and the slow moving shadow, “but you can see him again” Kagami stood up slowly wincing at the various new bruises on his body. “I want to take you to him” Murasakibara looked up at Kagami with tears running down his face, “that’s why I need you to bring Goldie’s home with you” Kagami held out a hand to Murasakibara.

“You’ll bring me to Goldie?” Murasakibara asked hesitantly.

“Yeah” Kagami nodded his head as Murasakibara grabbed his hand. Helping the larger teen to stand Kagami continued, “I can talk to his spirit” ‘because I see dead people’.

Murasakibara nodded his head and held the tank close to his chest.

“Now let’s go” Kagami turned to head out of the room with Murasakibara, “best we get there before the sunsets” Kagami turned around to give Murasakibara a wink. “It’s harder to find when the sun goes down” Murasakibara ignored the feeling of his lips twitching upward at Kagami’s upbeat attitude.

////

After getting off at a train station, Kagami lead Murasakibara through a maze like forest that had no sounds of life coming from it. Their goal, according to Kagami was a lake controlled by the spirit of dead water animals. To Murasakibara, the walked seemed to only last a few minutes but the telling signs of the setting sun spoke different.

When they finally arrived at a lake Murasakibara felt a disappointed. The lake was small and dirty and did not glow like other lakes would do in the setting sun. Kagami, ignoring the sound of disappoint coming from Murasakibara held out his hands for the bowl the taller teen was smothering in his arms.

“The bowl please” Kagami wiggled his fingers and hoped that Murasakibara would hand the fish bowl over without a fight.

He should have known that Murasakibara wouldn’t hand over is precious friend’s home without a struggle. “Why does Kagami need Goldie’s bowl?” the giant scowled at Kagami and hugged the bowl closer.

“Once the sun sets” Kagami nudged his head at the quickly setting sun, “our worlds and theirs cross over”.

“Who is their? And what world?” Murasakibara frowned at Kagami.

“Them” Kagami points towards to the increasing colorful spots in the water “this is the only way you can see Goldie.”

Murasakibara handed Kagami the fish bowl as the once dirty water became clear and vibrant. Murasakibara saw floating bubbles of various colors leave the water to float in the air.

Kagami snapped his fingers to get Murasakibara’s attention. “Watch me” Kagami said as he tilted the bowl as if he was dumping something out of it.

Murasakibara’s eyes went wide as he watched a dark shadow exit the bowl.

“What was that?” he asked as he stood close to Kagami.

“It is Goldie” Kagami respond. Kagami smiled up at Murasakibara “His spirit has remained to watch over you”.

The shadow started to shine and glitter. It swam through the air as if it was water and stopped in front of Murasakibara. Then it started to vibrate into a blur before the air around it shifted and became a dull orange color.

“Goldie” Murasakibara gasped at the sight of his beloved pet.

Goldie swam around Murasakibara’s head some more before stopping in the cup Murasakibara hand’s made.

“He wants you to be happy” Kagami spoke from beside the giant “like you made him happy, he doesn’t want to see you cry or hurt”.

“Goldie” a tear escaped from Murasakibara’s eye.

“He can’t always be with you” Kagami crossed his arms as he watched the scene of owner and pet unfold “just like you can’t always be with him. He wanted to make sure you’re okay before he moves on”.

“Goldie” Murasakibara croaked and started crying as he brought his pet to his face to nuzzle, “Goldie”.

The dull colored fish swam out of Murasakibara’s hands and into the brightly colored ocean that was once a dirty lake.

“Goldie!” Murasakibara made to run after this fish only to be held back by Kagami.

“Don’t” Kagami glared at Murasakibara “right in front of us is another world we cannot enter freely”.

Murasakibara still struggled “But Goldie!” he protested.

“Is bringing you something to remember him by” Kagami stood firmly in place.

“B-but Goldie was alive and-” Kagami hushed Murasakibara with a finger to the giant’s lips.

“No he wasn’t. You felt him for yourself, he is not solid. Goldie died and cannot come back” Kagami said bluntly.

“What about now! He’s back now!” Murasakibara objected.

“Listen! Goldie is dead! You are just seeing his spirit!” Kagami felt like shaking Murasakibara “he can’t come back to the world of the living!”

Murasakibara remained silent before narrowing his eyes onto Kagami. “Was he visible to you the entire time?” he asked.

Kagami looked away from the intense stare. “Kind of. Animal souls are a lot hard to see than human ones” he spoke honestly.

“Why you?” Murasakibara asked, throat dry and tears gathering in his eyes. “Why did Goldie show himself to you?”

“I was born this way” Kagami responded immediately “he had no choice. Even if he wanted to hide he can’t from my eyes” he looked bashfully away from the crying Murasakibara.

“Goldie”.

Kagami growled in frustration, “Idiot, I told you he’s coming back with a present”.

“I’d rather have Goldie than any present” Murasakibara whispered.

“Quiet you, your friend is here so stand up straight and wipe your tears” Kagami stood on his toes and roughly ruffled Murasakibara’s hair.

Coming back to the humans, Goldie held something black in his mouth. The fish swam around Kagami before stopping in front of Murasakibara

“You are a crybaby” Kagami translated “I can’t come back with you so take this and be brave” Murasakibara held out his hands for a shiny black stone to be dropped in it “I’m happy where I am. Don’t worry and move on. You have many people that care about you, big oaf”

“Goldie” Murasakibara looked better than before.

Kagami didn’t speak again but Murasakibara still heard the whispers of a goodbye in his ears.

“I’ll be brave” Murasakibara wiped the trail of tears from his face “I promise! I promise!”

Goldie disappeared into the ocean of colors and his fish bowl dissolved into tiny dust. Kagami sighed and suddenly felt extremely tired. He always hated working on cases like these. The dearly parted are general amicable but the ones left behind? Pure hell to deal with. Especially in cases where the departed can’t tell Kagami a secret that only they and their loved ones would know. It tended to speed the process up. So Tatsuya owed him big time for a case involving an animal.

The image of an ocean of vibrant colors slowly faded away and Kagami’s stomach growled. “You ready to go now?”

Giving a unnamable look to the now dirty lake, Murasakibara nodded his head “Yeah. Thanks Kagami”.

Kagami couldn’t help but grin at the heartfelt thanks. A perk for doing what he does. “Heh, no problem. Just don’t snap at Tatsuya anymore” Murasakibara smiled at this.

“I won’t” he responded. “Can we stop by somewhere to get snacks?” Murasakibara asked while rubbing his grumbling tummy, “I’m hungry”.

Kagami laughed as his stomach joined Murasakibara’s in growling. “Yeah, sure just make sure to pick up a fruit basket for Akashi and Tatsuya”.

**Author's Note:**

> Now people may wonder why Murasakibara is crying over a goldfish since they “die so quickly”. Hate to break it, but goldfish don’t die quickly even the ones you would win at a carnival. I won six goldfishes and gave them to my friend. That was over five years ago and the fishes are still alive. They don’t die easily, people just don’t know how to properly care for them.


End file.
